The Void
Lore: Ancient history tells us of a great nation of humans living in peace many decades ago, in the year 2230. These humans were united under the United Colonies, a federation uniting 12 worlds and their colonies. After a golden age, the colonials created a cybernetic race, known as the cylons. These creations rose up against their masters, and a civil war took place. The twelve main colonies (Caprica, Aquaria, Picon, Arielon, Tauron, Geminon, Canceron, Leon, Virgon, Libran, Scorpia, and Saggittaron) were ravaged and made uninhabitable. The survivors of the remaining colonies banded together, and after four years of warfare, the cylons were defeated. The remaining humans gathered on the world Purgatory, one of the few remaining colonies. After several weeks, all of the remaining colonial forces gathered there, and several reforms were passed by the governments of those worlds. The Republic of The Void, or The Void as it is typically called, was formed, and the remaining humans departed from their barren worlds to seek a new home in the depths of space. Government: The Government of The Void has remained an emergency military government since March 2319, meaning that the civilian aspect of the faction ceases to exist. Currently in command of The Void's military is Fleet Admiral Kesh. A chain of command follows from the Fleet Admiral to the faction's Vice Admiral, who is yet to be appointed. Being a military faction, members are often expected to obey orders when given to them. A set of ranks is given as follows: Pilot/Ensign (Officer Grade 0 / Member Rank 4) Commander (Officer Grade 1 / Member Rank 3) Captain (Officer Grade 2 / Member Rank 2) Admiral / Vice Admiral (Officer Grade 3 or 4 / Member Rank 1) *Note that the Vice Admiral holds a higher rank than regular admirals and reports directly to the Fleet Admiral. Fleet Admiral (Officer Grade 5 / Member Rank 0) History: The Void has a complicated and tragic history. Emerging as a clear super-power in early 2319, the faction attempted an invasion of the spawn galaxy. Following a security breach by Commander Fuffledag, information regarding the invasion was released to the spawn galaxy. The Malcorian Empire and The Dark Ancients decided to attack The Void in their home turf to prevent an invasion. A successful extermination of all of The Void's weaker members occured, from which only 25% of the faction survived. Following the attacks, The Void enacted an emergency government which has remained in place since. Fleet Admiral Diablo and Vice Admiral Kesh took their largely intact fleets and pulled off a successful invasion of the spawn galaxy, destabilizing Dark Ancients and quarantining the Malcorians to their home station after blowing up their homeworlds. Several months later, The Void ended the war officially by launching a massive assault on the Malcorian Home base, destroying it completely. Following a server reset, The Void encountered the Dual Monarchy and X Empire, a ruthless remnant faction of the Vaygr Empire. A war ensued between the two factions until X Empire gained the upper hand, as The Void has only won hit-and-run battles. Following a split with their former allies, the Dual Monarchy, The Void declared war on Miraak and his faction. After camping the enemy base, Dual Monarchy won a bloodless pitched-battle against The Void. Following this victory, Fleet Admiral Diablo, then leader of The Void, experienced an FTL drive failure aboard his ship, VDR CLD-01 Ghost. Following the battle, continued com silence indicated that Fleet Admiral Diablo's ship had been lost in deep space. Kesh assumed command of the faction shortly afterwards, becoming the second Void Fleet Admiral. Following a raid conducted by a mysterious criminal named RipTide, most of The Void's military assets were scattered to the edge of the galaxy. Onboard the Battlestar Fermanagh, Fleet Admiral Kesh found the wreckage of VDR CLD-01, Diablo's vanished ship. After a meteor struck his ship, Kesh was stranded on the surface, and discovered that RipTide and Diablo were the same. The confrontation resulted in the First Battle of Tachyon. Following the Battle of Tachyon, Fleet Admiral Kesh surrendered to Diablo, who then assumed command of The Void again. However, due to economic failures and a dying population, The Void is said to have ended in early 2320. Fleet Admiral Kesh seceded from The Void a few weeks before this, and founded the United Colonies. Know Void Players: * Fleet Admiral Diablo. He is the faction's founder. He is the producer of the factions larger capital ships. His seat of power has been traditionally named Cerberus. He was lost on 9/20/2319 when VDR CLD-01 Ghost did a bling FTL jump. All contact was lost with the ship. * Fleet Admiral Kesh. Formerly Diablo's second in command, he now commands the faction. Known for his short temper and borderline insanity, Kesh has been responsible for the destruction of many inhabited planets, setting the record of most-destroyed worlds on the Brierie server. * Commander Fuffledag. Former Void member and current Brierie admin. He survived the exodus following the Malcorians attack on The Void, though retired a month later. * Admiral Mason. Former member of the admiralty. Vanished while in transit between galaxies. His location is currently unknown. * Captain Jane. Commanded the ship VDR DD-02 King of Heretics in the Battle of X Empire's Home System. She went down with her ship after trying to flee the battle. * Captain Pirate49. Commadant of the Void Marine Corps. Currently the only person to have ever boarded X Empire's home base and lived to tell the tale. * Commander Blastwave. Former Void officer. She was the commander of a large Void fleet that was intended to invade the spawn galaxy. Unfortunately, her flagship, VDR BCB-01 Leviathan was boarded by a Malcorian Fire Team and disabled. She was believed to have been KIA, but she was found in deep-space in late 2319. * Admiral Ravisent. He was a Void fleet commander until he was reported KIA after Mordrin attacked and destroyed his base. He was later found to have survived the attack. He is now a recruiter and works on a sub faction called Abraxis Corporation. * Commander Exosolaris. An active commander of a small fleet. * Ensign Incompatible. A Former Congregation of C member. He defected to The Void and presented Fleet Admiral Diablo with information that allowed The Void to exterminate PrinceFirnoul and the rest of The Congregation of C. * Ensign Athena. She is a known Void spy and is insanely skilled with boarding, theft, and blaster combat. Category:Factions